Christmas With You (One Shot)
by Saailor Andromeda
Summary: The holidays are always such a special time. MamoUsa Christmas drabble.


He couldn't drive any faster. The sooner he got home, the sooner they could be together. Traffic was a mess, and it seemed as though all of Tokyo was out trying to get their Christmas shopping done. Mamoru impatiently tapped the steering wheel as the light a quarter mile in front of him turned red. Again. He had been sitting there for five minutes, and still had plenty of time left. He knew driving was a bad idea. Not many people in the area ever took their cars out, but when it came to the holidays, it was as if everyone wanted to drive. Not to mention the people who were walking as well. The crosswalks were constantly crowded as the lights flickered the Green "Walk" and Red "Don't Walk" signals.

He checked the time. Usagi would be arriving at his apartment within an hour, and he still had so much setting up to do. As soon as he passed the light, he headed for a back road, the gift box bouncing around the bag next to him with every pothole and speed bump. It was a small gift, and Usagi would be thrilled. Christmas was always a special occasion for the couple. They had been together a couple of years at that point, and they always reserved one night every holiday to spend together (mostly as a result of Usagi not wanting Mamoru to feel lonely without family to fill the days with typical holiday events). Christmas Eve was all for them, and every year was another unspoken competition of giving the better gifts.

He rushed into the apartment, opting for the stairs instead of the elevator to maximize set-up time. He plugged in the Christmas tree, lighting up the otherwise dim apartment. She helped him decorate it. Hell, she forced him to get one in the first place. She even picked it out, though all of the fake trees at the market looked pretty much the same. He ran to his bedroom and wrapped the gift, something he wasn't very good at (for lack of ever needing the skill, in his defense), and stuck it under the tree. It was there alone, but it felt to him as though it was much better than having a lot of gifts stacked and scattered about.

He set some candles out, lighting them carefully and strategically placing them about the living room and kitchen, the two rooms that they'd probably spend most of their time in. He had thirty minutes left. He tidied up a few things and fixed his hair in the mirror, straightened his soft blue button-up shirt, and walked back out to the living room. Everything was in order, and his heart was pounding. He always got nervous on Christmas, and only on Christmas. There was something about the holiday and the time they spent together for it.

He heard the lock turning, a result of him giving her his apartment key for Christmas the previous year. He stood up excitedly and ran to the foyer, opening the door for her, catching her by surprise. She was wearing a pink, knee-length dress with a sweetheart neckline, a pearl necklace was draped perfectly around her neck – this he was glad to see. "Mamo-chan!" She stepped back a bit. "I wasn't expecting you to open the door!" She looked down at the small purple bag in one hand, crescent moons and cartoon rabbits printed all over it. "I made cookies. I wouldn't let mama help, so they're a little burnt... They might not be any good." She looked up at him, her bottom lip jutting out and her eyes full of apologies.

Mamoru smiled at her and took the bag away, opening it and eating a cookie that was most definitely burnt. Charred, really. He did his best to not let his face screw into a disgusted look and then put his free arm around her, pulling her close. "They're wonderful." Blushing, Usagi lifted herself onto her tip toes and pressed her lips into his.

Using his hand, he guided her into the apartment and locked the door behind her. She went ahead to the couch and set a medium-sized gift bag onto the coffee table. Mamoru sauntered over to the tree, picked up his gift, and then plopped down on the couch, sitting as close to her as possible. "Is it present time already?"

"Yes," was her succinct reply as she pushed the gift bag in his general direction. "You first."

He pulled away the tissue paper to reveal numerous sealed envelopes, sloppy writing on them, hardly any kanji. He pulled one out. "'Open when you're lonely and I'm not around.' Hm. Letters?" He glanced at her and her face darkened a few shades.

"It took me weeks to write them. Mama did them for papa once when they were younger. She said he still has some of them, actually." Her eyes dropped to the floor, "They're not much, but I thought the idea was nice. You're tough to shop for..."

Mamoru put the envelope he had taken out back into the bag and then wrapped his arms around her. "I can't wait until I've read each and every one. I'll read them over and over again." He kissed her cheek and then picked up his gift and handed it to her.

She had to giggle a little at the ghastly sight, "You're still awful at wrapping! I told you last year you didn't have to wrap it."

Mamoru shrugged, "But this one I wanted you to unwrap, okay? Next year I promise not to wrap it."

She looked at the sloppily wrapped present and then back at him, smiling coyly and tugging at the taped areas. Inside was a square, blue velvet box; too big to hold only a ring. She opened it, revealing a pearl bracelet and matching earrings, to go with the pearl necklace her mother had given her from her grandmother – the one she was wearing.

Real pearls. She didn't even have time to respond vocally before the tears began to flow freely. Eventually, she choked out, "They're beautiful. Thank you, Mamo-chan." He kissed one of her temples and helped her put the bracelet on. She immediately switched out her earrings and then looked at him, eyes full of happiness and love. "Your gifts are always better than mine."

His arms found their way around her waist again, pulling her into him, and rested his forehead against hers. The lights of the Christmas tree made her eyes twinkle, and it was almost breath taking. "My gifts are nothing compared to yours. They're always just what I need." Before she could contest to the motion, his lips were against hers once more. He won most arguments that way, and lost only if she acted first.

Usagi was the first to pull away, and she took his face into her hands, staring intently into Mamoru's eyes. "I love you, Mamo-chan." The soft smile on her lips confirmed it.

He returned her smile. "Merry Christmas, Usako."

* * *

**Author's Note**: MamoUsa drabbles will be the death of me, and I can't decide if I mean that literally or figuratively.


End file.
